Harry Potter vs Ron Weasley
by Spike3
Summary: A basic fight to the death
1. The Duel

Harry Potter vs. Ron Weasly  
  
It was the first day back at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron had already had a huge argument over who should date Hermione, so they challenged each other to a midnight duel, to the death. The winner would date Hermione.  
  
Mid-night came and Harry and Ron crept along the Hogwarts hallways to the trophy room. As they got there they heard a large "MEIOW" It was Mrs Norris. Harry quickly jumped under his invisibility cloak and Mr Flitch caught Ron.  
  
Next night they went back to the trophy room and Mrs Norris was still there. This time Harry froze the cat with one of his spells. The duel was on. Harry vs. Ron.  
  
Ron drew his wand. "Flipendo!" he shouted. Harry got full blast and stumbled backwards.  
  
"ENGORGIO!" shouted Harry. Ron began to swell; suddenly he fell on the floor twitching every now and then. Harry had his chance.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA" Harry bellowed. Ron lay dead on the floor. It was then Harry realised what he had done, he had put Ron under the death curse.  
  
Harry woke up next morning. He ran straight to the library and searched for the spell to bring people to life suddenly he found it. He ran to the trophy room but Ron was gone…  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


	2. Unregistered Animagi?

Harry started to panic. He rushed to the infirmary to see if Ron was already being treated. Ron was not here but the nurse was. She was sobbing in a corner.  
  
" What is the matter?" asked Harry.  
  
" Ronald Weasly is dead!" she sobbed, " the funeral is taking place outside now. Harry jumped out of the window and ran to the huddle of people talking together. As he appeared they all walked away, except Hermione.  
  
" They all know what happened in the trophy room last night," she said.  
  
" But I was going to bring him back to life!" explained Harry. "I only temporarily stunned him, so I could date you for a while. He'll wake up in five days but I can speed it up."  
  
" Yes that would be great. Do it now!" Commanded Hermione. Harry started to mix a potion and then poured it slowly out on to the grave. Suddenly there was a movement in the ground. A hand shot out of the ground.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Harry and Hermione in unison. Ron darted out of the ground. He started growing extra body parts. Two legs grew out of his chest. A tail shot out of his bottom. He started sprouting hairs. It was as if Ron became a dog.  
  
" What is happening?" queried Ron  
  
" Whoops I mixed the wrong potion," said Harry " I know the antidote, but I don't have the ingredients."  
  
" Where can you get them?" said Hermione  
  
" Woooooooooooooooooof" barked Ron  
  
Harry and Hermione ran to Snape's office. But it was locked.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED EVEN MORE… 


	3. You Know Who

" How are we going to get in?" asked Harry.  
  
" Easy!" said Hermione in a know-it-all voice " ALOHOMORA." The door swiftly slid open. Snape was already there with someone else. Someone who had a very high-pitched voice. A one that was too familiar to Harry. LORD VOLDEMORT.  
  
" Yes of course I remember where the Potter's are buried they are in the forbidding forest along with Bertha Jorkins and the Longbottoms.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione nearly in tears, struggled not to, and said, "This doesn't look like a good scene to walk in on does it?"  
  
" Come on lets go and find your parents!" said Hermione in an urging voice.  
  
" Ok! I still have the life potion in my bag." And with that they ran out of the door.  
  
" Wooooooooof!!!!!" barked Ron as they ran past him.  
  
" How could we forget you?" Hermione asked sarcastically.  
  
" Could you help us sniff out my parents?" asked Harry.  
  
Ron barked in away to say yes.  
  
" Let go then!" Harry said and they ran into the forest.  
  
TO BE CONINUED EVEN MORE THAN BEFORE 


	4. The Potter's are reborn!

When they got to the forest Ron started to sniff for Harry's parents. Suddenly he lifted a paw and barked.  
  
" This way!" Harry shouted. They ran in the direction Ron was pointing and came to a large opening in the trees. James and Lily were lying there. A tear came to Harry's eye. He got out the potion and poured it over the bodies. Suddenly Harry remembered that the potion was the wrong one. Lily and James woke up but then turned into dogs as well. Harry and Hermione now had three dogs on there hands. Hermione's keen hearing heard footsteps.  
  
" Quick everyone behind those trees!" Hermione said in a bossy voice. They dived behind them just in time. Just then Snape walked past. With Lord Voldemort hovering beside him. They wondered deeper inside the wood then disappeared out of sight.  
  
" Snape's office will be empty now we can get the ingredients. So they jogged off into the castle.  
  
When they got there they entered the stores cupboard and got out three antidotes. Harry gave one to Ron and one to each of his parents. Their hair dropped out and two of their vanished.  
  
" Hello Harry!" Shouted his parents joyfully.  
  
" Who are these?" asked his Mother.  
  
" Oh this is Hermione and this is Ron my two best friends," explained Harry.  
  
Harry began explaining all about his time with the Dursley's and how he is seeker for griffindor. Suddenly there was a loud crack in the sky. The Dark Mark had appeared again. Everyone looked up and when they all looked down Harry was gone.  
  
Somewhere far away Harry was being dragged along in a sack not knowing what to do.  
  
To be continued even more than before!  
  
I can't get pasted this point if you have any idea's please e-mail me with them. 


End file.
